Energy to Spare.
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Another tale of Beth Being Beth, this time at a party.


  
  
Subj:   
Re: Story totally polished version  
Date:   
3/25/01 8:17:54 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From:   
CGISPERT1  
To:   
JBatlady28  
File:  
ENERGY~1.doc (39424 bytes) DL Time (28800 bps): 1 minute  
  
  
Energy to Spare   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Summary: Yet another Tale of Beth being Beth. This time at a party celebrating   
Alfred's return to Gotham. Rated G of course Feedback welcome Archiving, Just   
ask. .   
  
Characters: Dick, Barbara, Beth, Bruce, Alfred, and Assorted DC Heroes.   
  
The party celebrating Alfred and Tim 's return to town has been great. We have   
tables set up with food and drinks in the backyard of Wayne manor The event was   
catered, course we can't have Alfred cooking for his own party. He did beg us to   
let him do something, so we had him fill the cups with ice. The affair somehow   
has managed to be classy and informal and homey at the same time. There's just   
been one minor problem.   
  
I think someone's had too much to drink, I watch my three-year-old daughter   
down her fourth glass of coke this afternoon. "Sweetie, I say, I think you should   
have fruit juice for the rest of the day. You know how too much coke makes you   
feel."   
  
"Can I have Dr, Pepper? " She asks, innocently.   
I say let me make myself clearer, no more fizzy drinks. You can have apple juice,   
grape juice, or orange juice.   
  
"Ok, mommy, can I have some grape juice?   
  
"Yes, you may sweetie, just don't spill it all over your new tee shirt and jeans.   
Although we tried to talk her into her Nightwing or Batman set, because the   
party would be at Grandpa's house, She insisted on wearing her Superman shirt   
and matching jeans. It's not that he doesn't like Superman, they just have basic   
philosophical differences.   
  
Right now Beth's really into super heroes. She loves Batman and Superman, and   
their female counterparts. Sometimes I wonder how will she react when or if I tell   
her I was Batgirl at one time. Right now I think she's too young to understand.   
  
This is going to sound strange but sometimes I could swear she KNOWS her   
Grandpa is Batman and that her Daddy is Nightwing. She was supposed to be   
taking a nap while I did some housework. She woke up and wandered around. She   
caught me ironing Dick's costume but I told her, "Daddy just likes to play dress up   
sometimes. She gave me this look that said, "yea whatever mom." Aren't kids   
supposed to believe everything you tell them at her age?   
  
When she was kidnapped and Batman and her Daddy came to get her she was just   
scared for a minute. Bruce carried her to a patrol car in his Batman suit. Dick told   
me she acted like that was an everyday occurrence.   
I'd think most kids would be scared of the big black bat. Maybe she sensed she   
was in loving arms. He may act unfeeling but deep inside is the heart of a big soft   
teddy bear, especially when he's with his only grand child.   
  
Unknown to me she manages to sweet-talk her "uncle" Roy into getting her   
another Coke.   
  
"Uncle Roy, will you PLEASE get me a Coke, I'm so thirsty?' she bats her big green   
eyes then pokes out her lip. When Roy gives in she rewards him with a big wet   
kiss, leaving the remnants of her grape juice. Roy then realizes he's been had.   
  
Next she tries her daddy. He's been told by me to not get her anymore cokes.   
She's had too many. She does mange to get a brownie from him. Then he takes   
her to the bathroom.   
  
After that she gets more juke food from both of her grandpas. Bruce gets her a   
piece of cake and a couple of pieces of fudge I made from the left over frosting;   
my Dad gives her a small plate of nachos. She told them both; "You're my favorite   
Grandpa." How could they resist that?   
  
After that I think all of the sugar and caffeine kicks in. She starts running around   
almost as fast as Wally West, AKA The Flash. Wally watches impressed. She makes   
several laps around the yard.   
  
Along the way she starts spilling family secrets I doubt anyone believes her she's   
just 3. Just in case I have to think of ways to do damage control.   
  
First she tells one woman she's going to be a superhero, which isn't that, bad. Lots   
of kids want to be super heroes when they grow up. Then she says," My Daddy's   
Nightwing," and that she saw her mommy ironing his costume to another person.   
  
I tell anyone who will listen, that Dick barely passed his police exam. How could   
he be Nightwing? He's supposed to be almost as good a detective as Batman.   
Dick gives me a dirty look.   
  
Speaking of Batman she tells her Grandpa Jim, Bruce is Batman. She saw Alfred   
fixing his boo boos after a fight. She also says, he screamed, "like a little baby,"   
when he put medicine on his open wounds, Dad gives her an amused look. She   
also says Uncle Tim is Robin. Both Bruce and Tim look uncomfortable. Everyone   
else roars with laughter.   
  
Next she starts spilling really personal things. She tells everyone that Dick wears   
Batman boxers she saw me ironing them too. Then she repeats word for word how   
much I loved seeing Dick in his "Short pants" and how he said he'd wear them   
again sometime just for me.   
I look over Bruce can barely contain his laughter this time. She tops that off by   
telling everyone I still call Dick Munchkin, and reminds everyone that I used to   
baby-sit her daddy. And that now we're married.   
  
She finally stops the perpetual motion machine about 8:30 PM. She's tired and   
has a tummy ache. I bath her and put her to bed, but because of the caffeine over   
dose it takes her two hours 3 bed time stories and two lullaby's to fall asleep.   
Suddenly I remember I was supposed to get an important phone call today. I hope   
they left a message on the answering machine.   
  
As I run through the messages, I think what if there were two of her? Could we   
handle another kid? I better decide soon. We applied to adopt. We 're trying not   
to get our hopes up. My disability doesn't make me an ideal candidate for   
adopting.   
  
There's a message from the agency. They say our application has been accepted.   
They will contact us again when a child becomes available. Another baby I   
scream! I'm just about to faint when Dick comes in. We hug each other and go to   
bed, time enough to tell our little bundle of energy later.   
  
The end?  



End file.
